We meet again
by redhead1608
Summary: will a high school romance last sequal, Marc and Olivia see each other again in College. Can Olivia find it in her heart to forgive him? Will Olivia go back to her old ways?
1. familiar

Disclaimer: i do not own any law and order svu or strong medicine characters.

a/n: here is the sequal and with this one i will stay on the topic lol, but i hope that you enjoy!

"Your assignment will be due tomorrow" Professor Verna informed the rather large class.

The students started to pick up their books and exit the class. When they got into the hallway a cute guy came up to Olivia.

"Hey Olivia, Verna is being rather strict on these papers, I mean there's only so much that we can do for one class" Mac complained "I mean does she not understand that we have more than one class to do work for."

Olivia rolled her eyes she can't stand it when people walk up to her and start complaining and Mac was known for two things, flirting and complaining.. "Listen Mac I know that you probably have a lot of things on your mind and a lot of work to…do" she paused and walked by someone that she thought was someone else. Then she picked back up on her sentence "But complaining isn't going to change anything" and then she walked faster and away from Mac.

"One day your going to understand where I'm coming from" Mac screamed after her.

Olivia just put up a hand to wave and didn't let his words even bother her. She got to her next class; the first days of classes were always the hardest for her.

_Flashback:_

_It was the first day of classes in the new high school, finding her first class right as the bell rang as Mrs. Marks was taking attendance. _

"_Mrs. Marks how do I get to this classroom?" Olivia asked as her first period class ended/ _

"_I'm sorry Olivia. I am not sure how to get to this particular classroom," _

"_I'll show her" Marc said. _

_End. _

Olivia snapped out of her gaze of High school and look back at her college professor as he took attendance of the class.

"Amy Appleby"

A quiet girl raised her hand

"Olivia Benson"

Olivia raised her hand gracefully.

"Marc Delgado"

Olivia hearing that name gave her so many memories flooding into her head "I love you Olivia, I'm sorry, it was a kiss it didn't mean anything. I love you. I love you" Just kept on running through her head.

"Here" this voice that had deepened a little, but you could still here the same tone.

Olivia leaned forward at the exact same time that Marc did to look over at her. Their eyes meet again and Olivia quickly sat back in her seat.

When the class ended Olivia rushed out the door, leaving Marc standing there looking for the girl that he loved, no loves. He missed her ever since high school and he knew that it was his fault for the break up; but he missed her dearly and wanted her back

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Olivia ran into the nearest stall in the girls bathroom. _Why did he have to come back why_ Olivia kept asking herself the same question over and over again. Her heart got reminded of the same hurt that she had when they broke up. I mean what high school romance really lasts?

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The next day during classes Marc waited by the door to see Olivia or to at least hear her voice when she told him to leave her alone. Olivia made it in a couple of minuets after Marc, she walked right past him because she was lost in her own thoughts and didn't notice anyone around her.

"Olivia" Marc called out to her

Olivia heard that voice that made her heart melt and made her voice tremble. "Marc" she said without turning around. He started to say something but he got cut off by her. "I really don't want to talk to you right now" and she continue to walk to her seat.

After the class was over Marc was still being persistent so that she would at least talk to him.

"Marc what do you want from me? I mean Marc come on you cheat on me and then you want me to come back to you why? Marc why?"

"Because I still love you Olivia" and he stepped closer and closer to her and his lips touched hers.

Olivia felt everything all over again the passion from years ago. But she just couldn't let him back in. She slapped him across the face "you hurt me Marc, bad and now you're doing it all over again. She walked away and didn't even look back at him.

"I'm sorry" he said quietly to himself, "I'm so sorry" while feeling his jaw where he was slapped. He shook his head.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Olivia got into her car and started to drive to Pennsylvania to go see Peter; this was her weekend to go home, since there was a long weekend. Olivia didn't even think that Marc would have the same thing planned.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Marc already had all of his stuff packed and in his car for the weekend and he started to drive home to see his mom and dad and Jonas. I hope that Olivia has the same thing planned so that I can at least try and talk to her again.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Olivia turned on the radio and the first song that she heard was her and Marcs song. She had to pull over the car and started to cry. Marc was driving and he looked over and saw her there crying at the wheel. Marc pulled over the car and got out quickly, he always hated to see her cry and to this day in age he still couldn't.

Tap, tap

Olivia heard on her window, she rubbed her eyes and looked over, just to see the one person that made her cry in the first place. She rolled down her window just to stare into the eyes that she once loved to get lost in.

"Olivia don't say anything, I saw you crying and I still care for you and I still hate to see you cry and be upset" after he stopped talking he heard the song, their song. "It's our, our song" he said and suddenly realized why she as crying.

"No, why don't have a song, it's a song" she said coldly.

"Well Olivia I'm going to go see my mother, I hope that you overcome your fear of me and will at least let me be your friend or even more" he said and walked away from the car.

Olivia didn't know what to say to that, she was frozen until she pulled the car out to follow his.

A/n: can Olivia forgive Marc or is this weekend going to be hell?


	2. baxk to normal?

Disclaimer: i do not own any strong medicine or law & order svu characters

Olivia drove down the high way she saw the sign to Philadelphia. _I'm almost home, I haven't really been home in so long, I wonder what things would have been like if I didn't have to go to that place. _

In Olivia's thoughts:

_Olivia and Marc were in the same car cruising down the highway. _

"_Marc stop that's a good song" Olivia said as her and Marc fought over the dial to the radio. _

"_Liv I have been listening to that chick music the entire time, can't we change it now please" Marc whined. _

"_If you love me, you'll let me listen to it" Olivia said as she gave him her puppy dog face and as they gazed into each other's eyes Olivia changed the station back "I win" she laughed. _

_Marc looked back at the road and then looked back at her thinking god she's so beautiful and I'm so glad that she's mine nobody can take her away from me. _

End.

Olivia had tears in her eyes, just thinking about how things could have been and how they are not now because she cheated on her. She got off the exit ramp and she saw scenery that she saw when her mom and her just moved back.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Marc had just pulled into the parking lot of Ritten House, he saw his mom's new car, it made him chuckle that Lu had finally said yes after a lot of convincing. It felt good to be back home, he just wished that everything was back to normal, but she wouldn't even talk to him.

_Flashback:_

_I keep turning around to see if her car is right behind me. Or maybe just to see if she was sneaking glances at me, like I was trying to sneak glances at her. She fell behind a lot, but I was making good time. Her words stung me like a million bees. _

"_Olivia please just talk to me" Marc begged._

"_Marc what do you want me to say?" she asked and then taking a breath. "If you didn't cheat on me while I was away getting better then there is a greater possibility that we would be together" _

"_Olivia I still love you" he said as he graced her lips with his ever so gently. _

_Olivia and Marc could both feel the passion that they felt when they were still in middle school. Olivia pulled away and slapped Marc across the face. "You hurt me Marc and you're hurting all over again right now" and then she walked away. _

"_I'm sorry Olivia" was all that he could say quietly, not even sure if she could here him. _

_End_

I hope that I could make things better on this long weekend…at least for her to talk to me, scream at me; anything is better than her ignoring me.

Marc stared at the building before even thinking about entering into the place where he use to go everyday.

"Well here goes nothing!" he said unsure to himself.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

"Lu when did you say that Marc was coming?" Lana asked impatiently, she hadn't seen any of the kids in so long; so when one of them comes back Lana is all over it.

Lu looked at her watch furiously, made a smirk and then shrugged her shoulders "he should be here any minuet" she answered.

"Wait Marc's coming" Peter said with an odd face.

"Yeah why" Lana and Lu both looked at him confused.

"Because Livy is coming back too" he said.

They all knew about the big falling out that both of them had. They were all looking forward to a relaxing weekend and all being together talking. The drama would just be unbearable.

"Are you guys already talking about me" Marc said jokingly as he pranced over towards them. They all started to chuckle as Olivia went up and hugged her son.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Olivia just arrived at the hospital, she knew that Marc was already there and probably had full attention from Lana and Lu. _I can't take being by him right now, his face and words cloud my thoughts. I don't want to think about him, but I can't help it…_

Olivia walked away from the Women's Clinic entrance and went towards the ER. She saw that for a Friday it wasn't that busy. Olivia saw that Nick was sitting behind the desk probably trying to catch up on some paper work.

Olivia snuck up behind him and put her hands in front of his eyes. "Now if you don't guess who this is right the first time your little doggie goes first" she said in a disguised voice.

Nick chuckled "I wonder who this can be, well I guess that if I don't have a dog to begin with, it doesn't matter if I guess wrong."

Olivia started to laugh to, Nick could recognize that laugh anywhere. "Hi Olivia"

She smiled and took her hands off his face, as he turned around. "You cheated" she said when their eyes met.

Nick laughed "how you been Liv? You don't call, email or anything, I was worried about you"

"I'm fine, in college it's a nice change; I thought that it would get me away from the drama, but I guess not…"

"What do you mean?" he asked concerned, he knew about the falling out, hell anyone that knew Olivia and Marc did. He was heart broken for months even had to see a therapist.

"Marc's…." she started to say, and then she heard a voice behind her.

"Hey Olivia, Nick my man" he said bumping fists with him.

"Hey Marc" Nick said looking between them and seeing how uncomfortable and nervous that Olivia got around him. Like she didn't want to be put in a vulnerable position again.

"I'm going to go find Peter" she said nervously and then walked out before anyone could respond.

"So Marc are you going to make things better with her?" Nick ask frantically.

Marc looked at Nick with this sad look "I tried to already when I saw her at school and in her car..."

"Wait you two are in the same school?" Nick said surprisingly.

Marc just nodded his head.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Olivia glanced into the Women's clinic from around the corner.

"Hey Peter when is Liv suppose to get here?" Lana asked again for the fifth time in the last five minuets.

"Lana you've asked me that once every minuet since Marc went down to the ER. And my reply was probably soon and when she walks through though doors you will know."

"But what if I don't walk through though doors" Olivia laughed while stepping in the open for them to see her.

They all hugged her and basically had the same reunion as they did with Marc. They all wondered if Marc and Olivia knew that each other were in the same building.

_Flashback: _

"_Olivia what are you doing here?" Marc asked sweetly seeing the girl that he had a crush on in front of him._

"_My uncle Peter who I haven't seen in a while works here and my mom forgot to pick me up at school so I just decided to walk here. What are you doing here?" she asked nicely._

"_My mom is doctor Delgado" _

_End_

"Doesn't all of us being here together bring back a whole bunch of memories" Lana said

Lu and Peter just looked at each other.

"Yeah all we need is Marc, and then Chelsea so he can make out with her in front of me" she said and then walk away not wanting to here the comments that they had.

Olivia decided to go up to the roof it was so peaceful there. She could just breath and relax without the stress that she had built inside.

"You know you have to forgive him sometime" Peter said walking quietly behind her.

Olivia looked at him and then gazed out over the roof "its not that easy, when the love of your life cheats on you with your best friend."

"You know that he's sorry"

"Yeah well just like our love wasn't good enough, sometimes sorry isn't good enough" Olivia said coldly. Peter just rubbed her shoulders and walked away.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

"Marc you have to go slow and just ease her into a conversation, kissing her and bringing up all the good and bad memories isn't going to bring her back" Nick said to him after hearing about the kiss of the day.

"I need some air" he said and got up and walked to the stair case.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222

Olivia was catching up on her own thoughts when she heard the door shut behind her, she figured that it was Peter again so she didn't even bother to turn around, She continuously twisted a flower between her fingers until she heard a voice that she secretly wanted to hear.

"Funny finding you up here"


	3. shouts to tears

"Well this was always the place to go, when you needed to clear your head

"Well this was always the place to go, when you needed to clear your head." She paused never looking back, only out over the edge. "Or even when you just needed to get away." This time she turned her head a little to look over at me "Which reason was it for you?" she questioned.

I shrugged as if she could really see me "A little of both I guess" I answered quietly, the wind in her short hair made in blow in her face. "How about you?"

"Same I guess its just hard coming back"

"Olivia" I said causing her to turn towards me. We were both looking into each other eyes, as if we were reading each other souls, "I'm sorry" blurted out of both of us, causing both of us to chuckle.

SNAP

"Marc, what are you doing up here" Olivia said for the second time not getting a response from him, only this dumb founded stare like he was thinking hard about something. "You know what, whatever I'll leave" she said as she threw her hands up in the air and started to walk past him.

"Olivia wait" he said as he snapped into reality. He knew that it was going to be harder than an apology to get back on Olivia's good side.

He could see that she really didn't want to but there was this force that was keeping her there with him.

"Marc, you keep telling me to wait, but what am I waiting for" she paused and just stared into my eyes waiting for me to tell her something that was worth something. The words that had never been written in any book, or said in any movie, something that was all me and had no influence of anyone else.

"It was my fault" and that's when it happened the tears started to flow out of her eyes. "Years ago it was my fault and I never took responsibility for it, and hopefully its not to late to say it now"

"You're damn right it was your fault, you told me that you would wait for me, know matter how long that it meant. You told me that love like ours would never faulter and last forever. I guess that forever got shorter" she screamed back at him, she didn't want to cry, she promised herself that no matter what she would not cry.

"Olivia, I was wrong, and I was wrong not to admit it back then. I didn't realize how much it would hurt not to have you in my life, not to hear your sweet laugh, or to see you smile back up at me."

"You want to talk about hurt, then think about me making out with your best friend" she screamed with the tears still streaming down her face. She then jogged to the door and left slamming in behind her.

Marc stood on top of the roof, peiring over the edge. _I tried, I really tried what can I possibly say that will make her heart open. I guess nothing is like the movies when you find that one right thing to say that makes everything right, and makes the past disappear for even just a second._

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Olivia ran to her car, she didn't want to be seen, she didn't want the advice that was lingering inside. Through all the tears that had just been cried, the secret smile spread across her face. _He admitted his fault, but is it enough, should it be alright now after all of the is time. _

_Flashback: _

_Olivia took Marc's hand and led him over to the door that led to beautiful  
scenery. They stopped on the little balcony and then walked down the stairs  
and started to walk the path._

"_How's Chels?" Olivia asked, wanting to make small conversation before  
asking a big question that could possibly and most likely ruin their  
relationship._

"_Chelsea is good; she says hi and wishes you luck. My mom and Lana, Nick  
and just about everyone at the hospital do too" he said with a smile._

_They got half way through the walk when Olivia thought that it was either  
now or never to ask. Olivia took a deep breath and then she got lost in the  
memory of the first day that they met and then Sandy walked up to them.  
Olivia squeezed his hand hard, he smiled and then looked into my eyes and  
smiled. He stopped and went in to give Olivia a kiss and she turned her  
head._

"_Olivia what is wrong, we haven't kissed in like over a month and we're  
finally alone and have a chance and you don't want to?" Marc stated._

"_Well observing the hickey that is covered by the collar of your shirt, you  
really did have a hard time staying faithful to me. So whose lips have you  
been with?" Olivia asked angrily. "You know what it doesn't even matter" she  
said and left him standing there._

"_Olivia, Olivia" he yelled repeatedly._

"_What Marc, are you going to say that it was a mistake. That it didn't mean  
anything that you still and always have been in love with me. So you know what  
forget it, you no you tried to break up with me once well now I'm doing it,  
were over:" Olivia screamed at him since she was so upset._

_End_

Olivia didn't know where to go, she didn't know what to do or say. A part of her was saying just run up to him and just kiss him, but her mind was saying you still don't know everything that was happening. _I should have let him explain himself instead of running off…God how could I be so stupid. _

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Peter walked up to the garden thinking that he would find Olivia there. He missed her through all of the years; he didn't even think that Marc would be coming home for the break too. He finally reached the door, and he opened it.

"She's not up here" Marc answered, knowing that it wasn't going to be Olivia.

Peter shut the door, and walked over to where Marc was standing. "I know that this has to be tuff on you, having Liv around. But can we please have this a peaceful as possible." He pleaded.

"I think its going to be harder on her than me" he put his head down. "I just, I just wish that things would go back to before." He paused and thought about what he just said; things would never get that good again. "Well at least to the point of us being able to just talk, I miss her"

Peter put his arm on Marc's shoulder "All in good time, all in good time" he said and then left Marc back to thinking.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Liv felt one of her doors open, she knew that Marc wouldn't be stupid enough to actually getting into her car. She lifted her head out of her hands that were rested on the steering wheel. She looked next to her and saw Lu sitting there staring at her.

"You, know you haven't changed a bit. You always liked to sit alone than cry in front of the ones you love"

"I guess I haven't changed, as much as everyone would expect"

"Olivia when you forgive him, this will get easier…trust me" she smiled a little "and I'm not just saying this because I'm Marc's mother, but as your friend"

"My body is ready to forgive him, but my heart isn't ready to let him back in. Can you understand that?" she asked.

"Yes I can. Just let your body speak to your heart, and then you'll get your answer" she said and then left the car.

**A/N: Will Lu and Peter's message make a difference? Will one vacation change everything?**


	4. Trying

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Any Charaters from Law and Order SVU or Strong Medicine...I know i havent written in a while, but i hope you enjoy my comeback to writing/the story!**

* * *

Olivia sat on her bed in Peter's apartment, thinking _"Let your body speak to your heart, what did Lou mean by that. I know I have to try harder to forgive him, but everytime I see his face I just, I don't know, want him. I want things to by like they were before I went away. That kiss at school was amazing, but he's moving too fast for me. Yes its been years but too soon for a kiss and now I have to see him on my vacation. Secertly I kind of like seeing him again. But I'll never let him know that….or at least not now." _Olivia put her headphones on and blasted her music in her ears to fall asleep to. Peter was working a double shift and the apartment was quiet and lonely.

* * *

Marc sat on the couch, the same couch that Olivia use to sit next to him…on him on. _"How do I get her to talk to me, I've tried everything. Leaving her alone just makes her not talk to me. Give it time, I mean I gave her years, how much longer does she need. Kissing her was a stupid idea, but it just happened I couldn't help myself. I know that but secertly I liked feeling her lips on mine. Maybe I'll just let her come to me next. I'll give her the space she needs with the hope that one day she will be by my side again. _Marc threw the clothes that were on his bed on the chair to his desk. "_Tomorrow will be better….hopefully" _Marc climbed under his sheets and fell asleep.

* * *

Back at the clinic Peter walked by Lou's office door, looking at the chart of a girl and supposidly fell down the stairs.

"Peter, come in here" Lou called from her desk, she was reviewing some files before calling it a night. She hated that Marc and Olivia came home at a time when they were overflowed with unfinished charts.

"_Hey Lou whats up" _Peter asked, it had been a long day, and he really just wanted to spend time with Olivia.

"_So how are we going to get the kids back together" _She asked with a sneaky look on her face.

"_We are not going to do anything, Lou let them figure out there relationship on her own" _He said with a semi serious look on his face.

"_But peter they've tried it that way, do you want to have these ackward visit all the time, or do you want these vacations to be enjoyable?" _

Peter let out a sigh, "_Lou when things fall into place, and they will, I don't know, Olivia will loosen up eventually." _

Lou folded her arms, she couldn't believe that Peter really didn't want to speed up the process. I mean years have gone by, Olivia is ready she just needs a push in the right direction. "_Okay Peter" _Lou said and then looked back down at her file on her desk.

"_I mean it Lou, let the kids figure it out" _Peter stated sternly before he headed out the door.

"_You'll be back" _Lou said under her breath "_You'll be back"_

* * *

Peter woke up a 8am to a crashing sound from the next room, followed by Olivia's scream.

"_OWWWW" _

Peter rushed out of his bed only wearing a beater and boxer shorts. He rubbed his eyes as he knocked on her door before entering her room.

"_Are you okay Liv?" _Peter asked.

Olivia was picking up the glass to the picture frame that she dropped on the floor.

"_Yah. I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up. I banged my foot on the dresser and then the picture frame fell on me." _Olivia said feeling kind of stupid, thinking "_why would I hide a picture frame on the edge in the back." _

"_It's okay Liv, just be careful with that gla…" _Peter was just about to say as a peace of broken glass cut her hand. "_I'll go get the first aid kit" _He said walking out of the room.

Olivia dropped the broken glass in the garbage. The picture was facing backwards in the broken metal frame. Olivia sat on the edge of the bed, With the picture frame in her lap, she left her left hand palm up so that no more blood would fall on the floor. _"It wouldn't be me without getting hurt some how" _

_Flashback:_

_Marc and Olivia were walking through the doors of the clinc, the place was packed with people. This happens every so often. Olivia and Marc just walked in the back and started to do there homework. _

"_Come on Olivia, no one is around. Just one kiss really quick" _Marc pleaded with a puppy dog look on his face.

Olivia looked to her left and then to her right. She leaned closed to Marc and whispered _"I'm going to the bathroom" _She giggled and then started to got out of chair.

"_You're such a tease"_ he said softly and shook his head as he started to look down at his english paper again.

As Olivia walked away from the table she ended up tripping on the strap to her backpack. She landed face first on the floor. He chin hitting the floor caused her to bite down on the tounge really hard. A small amount of blood filled her mouth.

"_Are you okay Liv" _Marc asked as he started walking towards her"

_End of Flashback._

"_Okay let me see that hand" _Peter said as he sat down next to her. _"Good its not too deep"_ he stated as he wiped the area and bandaged it

"_Thanks" _she said softly. _"I guess it wouldn't be the same, if I wasn't a clutz" _Olivia giggled.

"_No it wouldn't" _Peter smiled. _"By the way what picture broke?" _he said staring down at her lap.

Olivia shrugged her shoulders, then turned around the frame. Olivia gasped It was the picture of her and Marc, they were at the park and his arms were wrapped around her. _"A happy memory" _she stated and threw the frame in the garbage. _"It's the past, we are so far from that day" _Olivia said shaking her head as she headed to the bathroom.

Peter watched Olivia leave the room, he looked down in the garbage. _"I should take it out, or shouldnt I. it's her decision" _Peter stood up and walked over to the door, before exiting the room, she looked in again. He shook his head quickly walked to the garbage, took the photo out of the broken frame and hid it in the bottom of her night stand drawer.

* * *

"_Mom, mom, are you ready" _Marc screamed through the apartment.

"_Marc were only going to the clinic, whats the rush?" _Lou asked breezing through the room grabbing her bag. Marc shrugged his shoulders he wasn't sure why he wanted to get there. _"I guess I just want to see her face, even if she totally blows me off, gives me a dirty look. Just to see the beautiful face. _Marc was still just standing there, no response to give. _"Okay I'm ready, lets go." _She said and put her arm around his shoulder with a smile on her face.

"_I'm sorry that I have to work Liv, its just a busy time" _Peter tried to explain, he really wanted to spend some real quality time with her.

"_It's okay Uncle Peter" _She said as they enter the clinic _"I completely understand" _Olivia's smile was reassuring to Peter.

"_Hey Lana, is Lou here yet" _Peter asked as they get to the desk.

Lana peered behind the two. "_Yah she just arrived with Marc." _She said with a reassuring glance at Olivia.

Olivia glanced behind her, Marc was wearing a polo shirt the sleeves cut off his muscles so well. _"He must be working out" _Olivia thought to herself, but she didn't let her attraction to Marc let her forget what he had done. _"I'm gonna go take a walk" _Olivia stated quickly before she could have another ackward interaction with Marc.

Lou and Marc reached where now just Lana and Peter were standing. _"She rushed off pretty fast" _Lou said while giving Peter a look. Peter knew that Lou would lock the two of them in a room until they made up if she could have It her way.

"_Yah, really fast, hmm" _Marc said kind of sadly. _"I'm gonna go….i don't know….somewhere" _Marc said before anyone could say anything he disappeared in the same direction that Olivia went in.

* * *

Marc's PoV:

Marc arrived on the roof, he looked around to make sure that Olivia wasn't up there. _I don't want to crowd her personal space. Letting her come to me is going to be hard, what if she never wants to come back to me. What if I really am just a person of her past and she doesn't want me in her future. _Marc looked down over the side of the building, it's a long way down. _"She disapeared sooo fast when she saw me coming, she peered at me but just for a couple moments. Not long enough to consider a stare. She looked so good, her skirt cutting off right above her knee. Her legs looked just as good as always. I hope she says anything to me today…anything would be nice. _

"_Marc Delgado, it's great to see you here" _Marc heard a familiar female voice call behind him.

Marc turned around quickly wishing it was Olivia but knowing that it wasn't, Olivia's voice was much sweeter and she hasn't said kind words to him in years. _"Chelsea" _he said outloud. Out of all people it had to be here

"_Well hold your enthuisasm about seeing me. Now I heard that you were back in town and I just had to come and see you" _Chelsea said with a smile on her face.

_Flashback: _

_It was summer, Marc was missing Olivia like crazy but she need to help herself and get better so they can be happy together. There was a knock at the door, Marc got off the couch looked through the eye hole, the image og Chelsea peered back at him. _

"_Open the door and stop bruding, sadness is not the mood for summer" She yelled at him through the door. _

"_Then I think you have the wrong apartment" Marc said swiftly as he opened the door letting her in. _

_Chelsea skipped in "Well I've come to make your day better" She sat on the couch and pulled a six pack of beer out of her purse. _

_Marc smiled and looked at the clock, his mom wouldn't be home for another 5 hours, what she doesn't know wont kill her." That's why girls carry huge purses" Chelsea just winked at him and smiled _

_They both sat on the couch " This is just what I needed" Marc stated as he brought his second beer to his lips. He felt soo relaxed. _

_Chelsea looked in his eye, she wished that she could have what Olivia had with him. Marc is a great guy, Chelsea could see the hurt in his eyes when he peered back at her. She placed her beer on the coffee table and whispered his name "Marc" _

_Marc looked at her "Yah" Chelsea put one hand on his chest and just went for it. Chelsea's lips met Marc's. His lips were soft and lucious. It was probably one of the best kisses that she ever had. He didn't resist her, or push her back. She went up again this time pushing her tounge into her mouth and massaging his tounge. Chelsea never felt such power behind a kiss. _

_Marc sat there not sure why he was letting this happened he missed Olivia so much, a kiss felt so nice. Or was it the beers making the kisses feel nice. He had no feelings for Chelsea at all and Chelsea was Olivia's best friend. What was he doing…What was she doing. Did she come over here with the intentions of kissing him, at his time of need._

_As Marc is trying to figure out what was going on, Chelsea moved from kissing his lips to climbing on his lap and kissing his neck. Reaching her hands under his shirt feeling it tight chest and stomach. To keep his mind of Olivia. Marc had started working out. _

" _Do you like it Marc?" Chelsea asked as she continued to kiss and suck on his neck. Chelsea could feel Marc getting hard and that was enough of an answer for her. She smiled, but wished that he was as much into her as she was into him. _

_Chelsea lifted Marc's shirt and started kissing his chest and down his stomach. She was about to unzip his shorts. When Marc swiftly picked her up off of him and released her on the seat next to him on the couch _

"_Olivia" was all he could say "What did I do…..Olivia." he said shaking his head and rocking back and forth. _

"_Olivia never has to no" Chelsea said reassuringly. And reaching back up to kiss him. _

"_NO" he yelled "I love her…and you….your suppose to be her best friend!" _

"_And I'm doing the best friend thing and taking care of her boyfriend while she is away" Chelsea said trying to justify what she was doing. _

"_I think you should leave" Marc said trying to stay calm. _

"_If that's what you want….You have my number when you change your mind"_ _she said as she walked towards the door. _

_Marc got up as she was steps away from the door. "I would prefer you stay away" _

_She giggled " You'll change your mind. Sooner or Later you will" _

"_No I wont!" and he slammed the door behind her. _

_Marc walked over to the living room and cleaned up the messed from eariler. Well the mess that he could clean up. What was he going to tell Olivia. She would never forgive him. _

_Marc walked into the bathroom took a shower, at the end of the week him and Peter were going to go visit Olivia. Marc looked into the mirror and his jaw dropped at the sight! "No, no, no" There on his neck were fresh hickeys "damit Chelsea" he thought and pounded the sink beneith him. _

_End Of Flashback _

"_Chelsea, I thought I told you to stay away" _Marc stated while shaking his head.

"_Marc its been years, you and Olivia have been over. I don't see why we cant be okay again. I mean I miss her too, but she cut us off. Not the other way around. We should stick together, not pull apart. _

Marc couldn't believe that she was hear saying this. If it wasn't for her him and Olivia probably would have made it through. Not that he was putting all the blame on her but she did come to him not the other way around. _" Things havent changed. The way I feel hasn't changed!" _Marc said angrily back,

* * *

"_But Nick I don't know how to get passed seeing his face and not thinking about how he hurt me" _Olivia said looking down at the floor.

Nick knew that this was going to be hard for her to get passed. There was also so much time to dwell on the issue since her and Marc hadnt dealt with the issues earlier when it had happened. Olivia was use to running and Nick couldn't blame her before. Olivia was weak and had been through a lot, but she was different now..she was stronger and could deal with it now.

Nick looked around the ER, there was a truama about to come through and he didn't have much time. "_Look Liv just take it one step at a time, you don't need to reminince and have a big conversation and act like nothing ever happened" _Dr. Biancavilla truama is one minuet out. Nick looked up and nodded so that the nurse knew that he had heard her. He turned back to Olivia _"Just don't keep running Livy, he's trying" _Nick took a deep breath, trying to think of what to say to her. _"Start with hello today, and see what tomorrow brings. I got to go" _and rubbed her shoulder as he went to go meet the ambulance.

"_Start with hello today" _Olivia repeated softly to herself as she played with the pen on the desk. _"I can do that….it wont kill me" _Olivia went to go find Marc. She decided to check the roof first.

Olivia quickly went to the stairs and started her climb to the top. She thought about what she was going to say. What she was going to say after hi, maybe she would leave it a mystery, She smiled at the thought of the look on his face, if she said hi smiled and walked away.

Reaching the top of the stairs felt like it took forever. As she hit the top of stairs, she heard voices on the other side of the door. She pushed it open far enough to slide her body through.

"_Chelsea" _She said surprised.

"_Olivia" _Marc said worried, what if she had came up looking for him and now Chelsea is here.

"_I'll leave you two alone" _Olivia said strongly but inside sadly.

"_Thanks Livy, you're a sweetheart!" _Chelsea said with a fake type of happiness and joy on her face.

"No wait Olivia" Marc pleaded and reached out his hand, but Olivia disappeared as fast as she had appeared


End file.
